1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a driving wheel for vehicles. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to an electrically motorized wheel for bicycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycles are used generally for short distance transportation means. Traditionally, they ride conventional bicycles for leisure, exercises and hobbies. Recently, they started to ride motorized bicycles driven by electric motors for a longer distance or to save physical energy. A conventional motorized bicycle can be driven by an electric motor installed on the front or rear wheel. In order to efficiently and safely transfer driving force generated from a driving unit having a motor and gears to the rotational force of the wheels, a lot of research and development activities have been made. Korean Patent Application Publication 10-2014-0038057 discloses a driving unit for bicycles but this prior driving unit is not energy efficient and cost efficient.
One or more objectives of the present disclosure is to provide an electrically motorized wheel for bicycles, which is energy efficient and can be manufactured for a low cost, and moreover can be applicable to wheel chairs, baby carriages and any types of two-wheel vehicles as well, and can be provided with a replaceable battery.